Digimon Frontier: A New Adventure
by Pyra-Chan
Summary: It's been 3 years since the defeat of Lucemon, and now a new evil has appeared. But it won't be as easy this time. But now the Warriors have more help on their side, four girls. With all ten warriors will they be able to succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Courageous Flame: This isn't my first story, but I took first two off like a year ago, I didn't like them…. So on to the disclaimer! I do not own Digimon Frontier; if I did then things would have been different. I only own the four girls, which are Mika, Kiyoshi, Mae, Ellen**

**On to the story!**

_I woke up today thinking it would be another normal day. Boy was I wrong…_

"Mika!" My mom yelled loudly from down stairs, it was the last day of school for the summer, and I was happy. "I'm up!" I yelled back. I got out of bed and looked at my very messy, red hair. I grabbed a brush, and fixed my hair, the morning went on with me doing my regular routine.

Twenty minutes later, I was off to school.

My best friend, Maeko Kitamora soon was walking with me.

Mae is a pretty girl, she loves blue and greens, and always wears them. Today she was wearing jean capris, a green tank top, a thin, light blue scarf around her neck, and blue converse.

Now my style differed drastically from hers. Today I was wearing a green belly shirt, low rise brown cargos, and green high top converse.

"Mae, are you ready for the last day of school?" I asked her, my green eyes turned to look at her.

Mae nodded before she said anything. "Of course!" She chirped.

"Who isn't?" The brown haired girl replied to me.

"Well, I was just asking," I said as we passed through the doors of the school.

Kiyoshi Satashi sighed as she walked to her middle school, she was in sixth grade, and was 11 years old. She was actually very hyper active, but some would consider her not to be a morning person. The only reason she looked forward to school was her art class and one boy; Tomoki Himi.

As soon as she walked into her school she quickly went to her homeroom to see if he was there.

"Tomoki!" Kiyo squealed excitedly.

The boy turned sharply on his heals. "Oh, Konn ichi wa, Satashi-chan!" Tomoki replied happily. "You're here early aren't you?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Yes, but... I mean it's the last day of school and I want to be able to talk with all of my friends, especially you!" Kiyo giggled as Tomoki laughed nervously.

It was lunch for whoever was in high school, which would be five of the legendary warriors. Though only three of them went to the same school.

A very familiar looking goggle headed boy sat with two of his friends, twins Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura.

Kouji rolled his eyes as Takuya spoke about everything he was going to do in the summer. "Can't just live through this day first, Takuya?" He said annoyed.

The goggle head look at Kouji. "Fine, but it's not me who doesn't have their summer planned." He said as he picked at his food.

Kouichi just sighed happily as he look to the table to the left of him, he was looking at the table Mika and Mae were eating at. Oddly enough he liked Mika even thought their personalities differed greatly.

Takuya put a hand in front to the older twin's face, "Hey, lover boy, why don't you just go and talk to her?" He questioned.

A blush appeared on his face as Kouji laughed. "I couldn't do that…" He mumbled.

"Right…" Takuya said sarcastically.

Izumi Orimoto was at the end of her school day, she and Junpei Shibayama went to the same close, even thought they were a grade apart they were still good friends. The blonde was waiting outside talking with a friend of hers. Ellen Ishigawa. She and Ellen were really good friends, and was one Izumi's only female friends. As they spoke, they both received an instant message at the same time, along with 8 other teenagers.

"The Digital World is in Danger once again, please go to Shibuya Train station by 3:30."

That was the message given to the original warriors.

"Your destiny awaits you; will you choose to follow it? Yes or No? Go To Shibuya Train Station by 3:30"

A gasp was heard from the Legendary Warriors, that is if you were with any of them.

The time the message was sent was at 3:15, it would be hard for some to make it in time.

**Okay that's the first chapter, please tell me what you think, and I appreciate constructive critism. And no flames please.**

**Oh, and sorry it's so short. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Courageous Flame: Hello Everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come! Now, I don't own Digimon, its character or the plots in the show. But I do own, Mika, Mae, Kiyoshi, and Ellen!**

Mika looked at the message on her phone, "Destiny…" She mumbled as she pressed yes. Mae pressed yes also, "We'd better hurry, Mika-chan!" The brown haired girl said as they ran towards the train station. "This is so weird…" Mika said as she was still running.

Ahead of the two girls was none other than Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi, "This is so awesome," Takuya said. "I mean going back… To the Digital World… That it's in… Danger…." He stated with soft pants, Kouji would have nodded but he was running. "Yeah." Was all he replied. Kouichi was right behind Kouji, "I hope the others got a message, I'm sure they did though." He said to them softly, his voice very low due to his running.

Izumi was with Ellen when she received her message, they waited for Junpei, he came out only second after the message they all received. Luckily for them their school was only a block away from the train station. They boarded the train with out a drip of sweat on their foreheads. "Junpei, do you think, Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi are going to make it, their school is so far away from here." She stated. Junpei looked out the window of the train they had been in it for 10 minutes, "Of course, with Takuya's luck they're sure to make it." He put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. It was 3:27, and that's when two kids burst into the train car, one was Tomoki, and the other Kiyoshi, they were panting so hard it took them about a minutes to see who was in the train. Tomoki looked up and smiled brightly, "Izumi, Junpei!" He exclaimed as he walked over to them, Kiyo right behind him.

Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi were at the train station. Quickly looking for the train that would take them to where the Trailmon were. Behind them was of course, Mika and Mae, the followed the three boys hoping, that they were going to the same place they were. "One minute…" Mika mumbled as she looked at the time on her phone. Seeing the the boys enter a train, the followed suite. Entering just as the door closed behind them.

Takuya grinned when he saw his friends; he also noticed the two girls, who went to his school behind him, a younger girl, and a girl that was sitting next to Izumi. Takuya looked around at everyone, the train had begun moving, "How about every one introduces them selves, I'll start, I'm Takuya." He said as he looked over at his best friend. "Kouji," The younger twin said, the older twin looked at the four girls and smiled, "I'm Kouichi," He said softly. The youngest member of the team spoke up next. "I'm Tomoki." He said with a grin. "And I'm Kiyoshi! I go to Tomoki's school!" she chirped happily, as Tomoki just sighed.

"I'm Izumi," The blonde said as she looked at the girl next to her. "Ellen." She said in her soft voice. "And I'm Junpei." The last of the original group stated. The red haired girl of the group nodded when they all said their names. "I'm Mika," She stated, "And I'm Maeko, but you can call me Mae." She said with a smile.

As soon as they were done, the train came to a halt, all ten children, looked out the window. The door opened and they all rushed out. Looking around, Takuya spotted the elevator. They all ran towards it, "Um… Will we fit in that?" Izumi pointed out, "Don't know, but… We'll just have to find out, won't we?" He said with a smirk, "Everybody in." He said pushing everyone inside. The doors closed as Takuya got inside the elevator, he pressed a button and down they went, at very fast speeds. When it finally stopped the doors opened and the all fell forward, Takuya was at the bottom with Tomoki, Junpei on top of the with Kouji next to him, Mika and Ellen were next it the pile, then it was Mae and Kouichi. Izumi and Kiyoshi were on top. "They both grinned.

"Get off me!" Takuya yelled from underneath the pile, while Tomoki was gasping for air. After the untangled themselves they noticed one Trailmon, Worm. "Hey, Worm." The goggled headed boy said with a grin. "Hey long time no see." Worm said to all of the kids. "We gotta hurry, so, all aboard!" He said with a toot. They all boarded the Trailmon; it was now just the beginning of their adventures.

**Courageous Flame: Thanks so much for reading, please review, I like constructive critism, but not flames, Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy as of late that I haven't had any time for this

**Hey there everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy as of late that I haven't had any time for this. But now I have brought in a new chapter, I hope to be updating more often.**

So as the children entered the Trailmon they all took their seats. It was rather silent for a few moments. Before, someone decided to break it, "What exactly are we here for?" came the voice of Kiyoshi, as she glanced at Tomoki and then to his friends, she really wasn't sure about what was going, or that what it looked like.

"Yeah, what are we here for?" Mika asked them, her legs crossed over the other, as she waited for a reply from one of the other kids, she was curious to know, juts like the other three girls were.

Takuya looked to the other five original teens, before he took a deep breath, "Well, you see there's place, called the Digital World, and it's in habited by these creatures called Digimon, short for Digital Monsters." He started out as the four girls nodded, maybe a little skeptical, "It's true, how do you think the train talked?" the goggle headed teen stated, with a sight smirk.

Maeko shrugged her shoulders lightly, in agreement to Takuya's last statement. "It's true, isn't it?" She pointed out, her voice was soft as she spoke to all of them and then turned her gaze back to the original six, "So is this place dangerous?" She asked them curiously, her head cocking to the side slightly.

"It's hard to say, but since we're being called back, it is probably dangerous and _in_ danger." Izumi's chimed in ready to answer a question herself, she wanted to help these girls also. "So we'll have to be really careful when we get there…" The blonde trailed off lightly, as the group fell into silence once again.

And as if on cue, the train seemed to make jump, of some sort, sending some of them flying to the floor, as the train went dark, this was obviously familiar to five of the six original chosen children. Takuya looked up to see the silhouettes appear just above the teens in the car, and of course, their cell phones changed into D-scanners.

This was the start to their adventure…

**Well, I hope you like it, there will be more adventure in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Please no flames, and I appreciate constructive critism, thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. The Spirit of Fire Awakens

Pyra-Chan: Hey, this is Pyra, formally known as Courageous-Flame

**Pyra-Chan: Hey, this is Pyra, formally known as Courageous-Flame. I was deciding on abandoning this story, but I've changed my mind, after reading all of the reviews you all have sent in. I thank you so much! You've given me my inspriration! So, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimed: Pyra does not own Digimon Frontier in any way shape or form; if she did there would have been a sequel and Takuya and Izumi would be together.**

**Pyra only takes credit for Ellen, Mika, Kiyo and Maeko.**

* * *

"Is this supposed to happen?" A soft voice called out, Mae stood up from the ground and looked around at the group, this was all so weird, even after having Takuya explain what was going on.

Kouichi looked to Maeko hearing her question and then glanced towards his brother, "Is this what happened when you first came?" He asked as his younger twin nodded.

"Yeah, this is what happened last time, I guess it's Ophanimon's way of showing us what spirits everyone has." The Warrior of Light stated as he dusted himself off.

Junpei who had landed on the chair looked around, he grinned broadly, "We're here!" He exclaimed as he jumped from his seated position. As he stood up he noticed that most of the others were still on the ground after the little shocking jolt of the Trailmon.

Ellen looked out the window, it was beautiful, and there were flowers and small creatures. She smiled to herself and looked to Junpei who was next to her, "Is the whole Digital World like this?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Junpei nodded his head, "No not really, especially not if there's some real trouble in the Digital World." He said as she gave a small nod to him. "I see, that's so sad," She said with a small sigh.

"Tomoki-kun, are you okay?" Kiyo asked bending down next to the boy, who gave a slightly annoyed look, "Yeah, I'm fine, Kiyoshi-chan thanks for asking." He said to her a he stood up, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Takuya and Izumi, he snickered lightly. Kiyoshi looked to where Tomoki seemed to be interested and muffled a giggle that had escaped her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Takuya-kun!" The blonde said from on top of the said brunette, there was a light blush on her face. "T-t-that's a-a-aright," The chocolate eyed teen said from underneath her. Izumi rolled off of him, with her ending up on her knees on the ground, her eyes staring at the floor also.

Takuya stood up and outstretched his hand to her, though he wasn't looking at her, rather looking away to hide the redness of his cheeks. "Here… L-let me help you up." He stuttered. Izumi looked up at him and smiled lightly. She took his hand to help herself up. "Thanks…" She stared at the ground, not realizing that they had a small audience watching them.

Mika hid her laugh with a cough, "Well, now that we know everyone's alright, can we head out?" She asked them, and received a murmur of 'yes' from Takuya and nods of agreement from everyone else.

The first out the door was Takuya, dragging Izumi along by the hand. He hadn't actually let go of her after he had helped her up. "It's like nothing's wrong at all." He said in awe, he was followed out by the twins, then Junpei and Ellen, Tomoki, and last was Mika, Maeko and Kiyoshi.

"So this is the Digital World?" Mae asked looking around, she took a few steps, but only to be stopped when a blast was sent just a few feet ahead of her. It looked kind of like water in a way. Looking up she spotted something peculiar. It was a witch on a broomstick. "Is that normal?" She pointed to the sky.

Looking to where Mae was indicating, "Yes and No." Kouji said to her slowly.

"Well, I see the Chosen Children have finally appeared, it'll be a pleasure to defeat you." Witchmon said to them, "Aquari Pressure!" The digimon sent a blast of water once again, but this time towards Takuya and Izumi's direction.

The goggle head reacted quickly, by pushing Izumi out of the way, and of course avoiding the attack himself, "I think she means business." He said looking back to the rest of the group.

Seeing all of this happen, Kouji took up a protective stance in front of Mika and Maeko, Kouichi did the same. The dark haired teen reached into his pocket, for his grey and black digivice. He pressed a few buttons and then looked towards Kouji.

"I don't have my spirits."

Kouji shifted his gaze to his brother; he did the same, taking out his D-scanner. And just like Kouichi, he didn't have his spirits either. "Great…" He muttered under his breath.

Hearing the conversation between the brothers, Junpei and Tomoki groaned. This was perfect, they were helpless.

Kiyoshi, who had taken to hiding behind Tomoki, looked around cluelessly, "Tomoki-kun, what are they talking about?" She questioned as she looked up at him. The boy looked back at her, and grabbed her hand. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" He said to her as he ran to safety, he had to keep her safe, he had to keep himself safe also.

Ellen on the other hand, had backed away slightly. She wasn't exactly the bravest girl, and she knew that. She held her hand to her chest; she backed away a few more times.

Takuya gritted his teeth in frustration, he held his digivice in his left hand. He looked back to Izumi who was standing up now. "Aquari Pressure!" He heard from above, as he jumped away from the attack. This was dangerous, they all knew that. And he knew that he had to come up with something.

"Hey, ugly over here!" He taunted the witch digimon, as he waved his arms in the air wildly. HE quickly started running in a random direction in hopes of trying to get Witchmon to follow him. And she fell for it.

"You think that is a smart thing for you to do boy?" She said to him.

Takuya wasn't expecting her to be able to catch up to him so quickly, of course he should have, she was on a flying broom after all! The teen mentally cursed himself for not thinking of a better plan, or actually, not thinking his plan through. He knew that if he got through this, his friends would be scolding him for reacting to rashly.

"Damn…" He cursed as he found himself at a dead-end. He clenched his fist and turnd around to stare at the digimon, who had a smirk on her face.

"So, do you think it was worth it? Running so far?" Witchmon asked him mockingly.

Takuya stared her straight in the eye. He wasn't about to let her know she was afraid.

Witchmon laughed evilly, at his attempt to hide his fear. "Poison Fog!" She blew out a cloud from her mouth. It was hard to see, and the poison quickly clouded your lungs.

Takuya let out a cough as he looked around, he couldn't see anything. Oh how he wished his friends were around.

* * *

Izumi looked to the rest of the group; she put her hands together in worry. "I'm going after him, something bad might have happened to him." The blonde stated as she turned to go. "Wait, Izumi, I'll go, besides if you went and something happened to you, he'd kill me." Kouji said to the blonde, he grabbed a hold of her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking up at him.

The blunette merely nodded to her as he then dashed off, to go and find his best friend. As he ran, he spotted an odd cloud of mist in the distance, he squinted his eyes to see. He could make out a figure, and Witchmon flying just above the mist. "Great, the idiot has gone and gotten himself in trouble." Kouji mumbled under his breath as he dashed off again.

Takuya coughed once more, this was just terrible. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to fight with. But the mist made it hard to see. "Damn witch…" He cursed yet again. Just then he noticed that his D-scanner was glowing, that meant that his spirit was close by. His eyes danced around trying to find out where his spirit could be.

"Witchmon, why don't you fight me? I'm sure I'm more than enough," He heard the familiar voice of Kouji, from just outside the mist. "Really, well, I guess the human saying is true about shooting two birds with one stone, hm?" Witchmon went down towards the blunette.

Kouji was ready for her, a metal pole in hand, he smacked her away, he smirk was on his face, "This is the best you've got?" Of course he knew not to underestimate his opponent.

Takuya knew he was stalling so he could find his spirit and he wasn't going to let that go in vain. The Warrior of Fire ran out of the mist, into the direction of where he thought his spirit might be. "Where are you…" Takuya asked himself as he kept running.

The brown-haired teen stopped running when his digivice seemed to be reacting to something. He glanced around quickly,and finally seeing a furnace.

* * *

Kouji panted, this was harder than he was expecting. And it was getting tiring dodging the attacks that Witchmon was sending at him, "Not tired are we?" He gritted his teeth at the amused tone of voice Witchmon used. "No." He replied shortly, as he lunged at her with the pole, but was deflected be a wave of her hand, and he found himself being held be the neck by Witchmon.

"Good-bye, Warrior of light…" Witchmon laughed, as she raised her hand, and a small dagger appeared.

"Burning Salamander!" A fire ball came shooting at Witchmon's hand. The female digimon, in surpride, dropped Kouji on the ground, "Y-you found the spirit?" She asked in shock, "No matter, I'll just take it from you! Aquari Pressure!" She sent the attack at Agnimon.

Agnimon easily dodged the attack, he looked over to Kouji who was trying to regain his breath from being held by his neck. "Salamander Break!" The red-clad digimon attacked, sending Witchmon a few feet away with a roundhouse kick.

The digimon gritted her teeth, this wasn't how it as supposed to go, "Aqui-!" The digimon was interrupted by another attack by Agnimon, "Burning Salamander!" Witchmon wasn't expecting it, her digicode appeared, and she turned black.

"No one, hurts my friends, let alone tries to kill them. I hope you'e learned the error of your ways, Digicode Scan!" After that he reverted to normal, and landed on the ground, "It's been… A long… Time… since I did that…" He said in between breaths.

Kouji came over to him, extending his hand to his friend, "Thanks for the help, idiot." He said to him, as the brunette glared at him.

* * *

**Pyra-Chan: So how'd you like that? I added some Takumi fluff, for all of you guys and gals. **

**Oh, and I did forget to mention couples, no? Well, Kouichi and Mika, Kouji and Maeko, Junpei and Ellen, and I'm not sure if I should keep Tomoki have a platonic view of Kiyoshi, he does seem a bit young to be in a relationship.**

**But I do have friends who are like thirteen and have had like 4 girlfriends…. Weird. Anyway, please review, constructive criticism only, I will ignore flames.**


End file.
